Rainy day
by DisastrousMethods
Summary: This is a really short story. Just a small idea. Spencer is staring out the window, while the girls wonder why.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow day at the BAU. No cases came up and it had been raining since the night before with no signs of stopping. The team was busy catching up on paper work with occasional coffee breaks.

"This is too much paper work," complained JJ, "How did you guys ever do this? I thought my old job was hard."

"Oh stop complaining. It's not that bad. I've been doing this for 6 years now; how do you think I feel?" commented Emily with a smirk.

"Yeah…. but I'm a newbie. Cut me some slack here," teased JJ who spun around in her chair to face Emily. The two-woman burst out laughing.

"Hi sweet peas! What's with the fun-fun-laughter-bantering on?" asked Garcia who had come out from her lair with excitement and sat on Emily's desk with a smile.

"Sunshine over there is complaining about having too much work to do," stated Emily giggling

"Why not just slip some into Reid's pile. By the looks of it, I'd say boy wonder is almost done, he only has 4 more files,"

"Where is Spence?" asked JJ as she stood up to look around

"By the window with his coffee," pointed out Emily as she turned her chair around.

JJ and Garcia looked over at the window, "What is he doing?" asked JJ

The baby of the BAU who was gently swaying his hips back and forth, while he held a coffee mug, which could only have been filled with warm, luxurious coffee as he started out the window, now hypnotized all three women.

"Why is he staring out the window? It's depressing outside with the rain and thunder," asked Garcia

"Let's go ask him", stated Emily as she got up from her chair. With the other two girls following they went over to the brunette

"Hey sugar what you doing?" asked the cheery, colorful blonde-haired woman, but there was no answer. Spencer just kept looking out the window, with a soft expression of content on his face.

"Spence?" questioned JJ as she waved her hand in front of the younger man's face, which got his attention. He blinked a few times before he got out of his daze. He turned to stare at all three women and with a soft, romantic, voice asked, "Hey guys, what can I do for you?" His eyes sparkled. His head slightly slanted head caused his grown out hair to fall in front of his eyes. Spencer looked as if he was glowing. The women were speechless. His eyes were full of love and happiness, which made the woman blush and want to cry.

"You okay" asked Spencer full of concern as he turned his body towards the three women

"W-W-why would you ask something like that Spence?" asked a nervous pink JJ. This was something rare for the blue-eyed beauty because she never stuttered.

"Yeah were fine. We were just concerned about you since you've been standing here all by yourself." stated Emily

"Yup and now we are just going to go get ourselves some coffe." smiled Garcia.

"Oh. Okay", said a confused Spencer, "Although, JJ you seem a bit flushed" He placed the back of his hand to JJ's forehead, making her blush even more, "I hope you aren't catching a cold."

"Don't worry Reid, well take care of JJ. Like I said, we were more worried about you" said Emily

JJ swiped away Spencer's hand saying, "Honestly Spence we're fine, we just wanted know why you were standing staring out the window?"

Spencer chuckled, "Just thinking" his expression was full of pure bliss, as he sighed staring down into his coffee cup.

"Alright, then we're going to head to the coffee area now my little sugar fairy lover" bubbled Penelope and with that all three Woman all, but ran to the coffee area, while Spencer went back to staring out the window.

"What do you think that was about?" asked JJ

"I think out little baby boy is in love!" Said Garcia full of excitement

The girls were so lost in their conversation they didn't hear Hotch come up behind them, until he said the words "Hey, get back to work" in a strong strict voice, which made the girls jump

"Boss man don't scare us like that!" replied Garcia, still trying to catch her breath, as she walked past Hotch, along with JJ and Emily who returned to their desks, while she retreated to her lair. The thought of Spencer's strange behavior plagued the girl's minds

At the end of the day when Derek came over to Spencer's desk and asked, "You ready to go pretty boy?"

The young genius replied with, "Yup" and the two men left leaving the girls wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add another chapter to this story because I got a great idea for it. Please review. I am so sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. I suck at grammar. So I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading my story, enjoy and if you like it you can review and suggest ways I can improve. This is going to be a Reid and Morgan romance. I would also like to thank Sue1313, omgnotagain and Guest for their reviews.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience Morgan. It's just my car is in the shop again and I would buy a new car, but I don't like any of the models." rambled Reid to Morgan's amusement. He always enjoyed Reid's rambling, sometimes he would get odd feelings and that would be when he would leave, or told the young man to shut up. However, lately the older agent embraced those feelings when they came about, sometimes quite aggressively. His heart would race a little faster; his stomach felt tight as if butterflies had invaded it. He would feel his face warm now and again, but because of his dark chocolate skin color, no one seemed to notice. At the back of his mind, Morgan knew what his feelings for the younger agent meant, but refused to acknowledge that fact.

"Reid relax. I'm always happy to drive you home. It's not a problem. Anytime." Spoke Morgan with a smile

Morgan looked over at Reid from the driver's seat to see the young genius looking at him with big, bright hazel eyes. A light blush complement his cheeks, and the smile that lay on his kissable lips made SSA Derek Morgan feel a bit light headed. He quickly turned to face the road.

"Thanks Morgan, I really appreciate you giving me a ride home." Spoke Reid shyly with his voice barely above a whisper.

The rest of the ride home was kept in a comfortable silence. A few moments later Morgan pulled up into Reid's apartment parking lot and Reid got out the car. Once again Spencer thanked Morgan and then headed up.

Morgan pulled out of the lot and began to drive home all the while thinking of how his feelings had changed and if the young man felt the same. Ever since the party at Rossi's mansion week week prior, Spencer and Derek had been spending more time together. After the dilaudid comment, Spencer made to JJ in Durant, Oklahoma at the police station Morgan had been concerned. The comment sent shivers down his back. He hated it when Reid got hurt. The young genius had been kidnapped several times, shot at and so much more. The young man was a danger magnet and Morgan hated that he couldn't protect him. At the party, Morgan decided from then on he would keep his eyes on Reid. To make sure the young genius wouldn't do anything stupid that he would later regret. He sought out the perfect opportunity when Reid had offered to get another bottle of wine, while everyone else stayed in the living room watching the movie, eating spaghetti, and chatting. Morgan had slipped away quietly, without anyone noticing, he wasn't surprised because the room was dimly lit. He had gone kitchen, but Reid wasn't there. For a minute, Morgan thought Reid had left, until he saw the young man outside in Rossi's backyard.

He opened up the patio door; this made the young doctor turn and look his way. There was no smile like before. This worried Morgan even more.

"Why out here pretty boy?" asked Derek as he came to stand beside the younger male.

"It's a beautiful night." Replied Reid, and Derek could hear the sadness the conquered they young man's voice.

"Yeah it is, but that doesn't answer my question Reid. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go back inside." The young man turned to head back inside, but Morgan caught his arm. This made Spencer stop and look at the older man. Spencer saw the concern in the older agent's big brown orbs. A cool breeze hit them and Reid began to wish he hadn't taken off his blazer.

"Spencer. Look you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out this weekend?" With the end of his sentence, the older man let go of Reid's arm and waited for a reply.

Spencer looked taken back. _It's not like I'm asking Reid out on a date, we're just two friends hanging out."_ Thought Morgan who had begun to feel a little nervous and uncomfortable, which was very out of character for him. Morgan understood it all seemed a suspicious, and after the events with JJ, Hotch and Emily, the young man should be reluctant about trusting his friends. However when the older man heard Reid speak the words "Okay. When and where?" He was quite joyous.

"My place this Saturday night if no cases come up" said Morgan trying not to have a victory dance.

"Sure," stated Reid unenthusiastically, "Now come on lets head back inside. I'm freezing"

"Okay pretty boy" Said Morgan, he felt odd when his hand draped over his shoulder and guided him inside. _"What is this?" _ He had felt it many times before, but it seemed stronger this time.

Morgan finally made it home. He was exhausted. Yes, no cases had come up, yet the amount of paper work that had to be done took a lot of him. Luckily, he would occasional need a coffee break and his favourite genius would be at the break area, where he usually was, filling his coffee cup. Their small conversations, before they had to go back to work made the day bearable. What made his day traffic , was when the young doctor asked him if he would want to go to a museum with him the following weekend. Morgan had felt on top of the world at that moment, but didn't show it.

Derek Morgan climbed into bed with his golden retriever and lay shirtless, wearing only his boxers. His thoughts drifted to the day Spencer and he hung out at his house.

It had been an awful rainy Saturday. Reid had arrived around 7 pm.

Flashback

Morgan opened the door to see Reid wearing dark blue jeans, a gray teacher and cotton Military Jacket. Morgan was taken back. Reid looked sexy as hell.

"Hey Morgan, I didn't know if I should bring anything so I brought some beer. Can I come in?"

Morgan quickly regained himself, "Of course, come in man."

Reid stepped into the house. As he took off his shoes and jacket the young man asked, "So what movie are we watching?"

Morgan was leaned up against the wall staring at Reid, lost in the thoughts of how amazing Reid looked in such casual clothing. Morgan had never seen Reid dress like this; what changed? Was it all for show? Was Reid giving Morgan a signal that he wanted him?

"Derek?" Asked Spencer, this brought Morgan back from his thoughts

"Sorry Reid. I was just thinking"

"I thought that was my job?" Joked Reid trying to lighten the mood, "So are we just going to stand in your hall way or…? He let the last few words trail off.

"Come on pretty boy." Morgan smiled as he guided his younger friend towards the living room, where several bags of chips and dip lay on the table, along with two beer bottles.

"Nice set up Morgan."

"Thanks. So go ahead take your seat."

Reid walked around the table and sat down on the couch, placing his jacket beside him, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Psycho"

"What, you don't get enough of what we do on a regular basis?" asked the younger man sarcastically.

"Psycho is a classic. Shut up and eat your chips. "Joked Morgan as he threw a bag of chips at Reid and sat beside him.

The younger man caught the bag, laughing. Morgan felt a rush go threw him. His heart began to beat rapidly. He felt strange, but he liked it. It was a good-kind-of-strange.

"Derek you have to turn off the lights." Teased Reid.

"Smart guy eh?" replied Morgan as he got up and turned off the lights. He came back, by now Reid was munching on chips. He sat beside him and for the longest time they watched the movie, sipping their beer and eating chips. Small conversations would go on now and again. Reid cracked jokes, laughed and seemed relaxed. This made Morgan very happy.

Half way through the movie, Morgan asked, "Hey, Reid pass the chips?"

Reid passed Morgan an empty bag. When Morgan realized this he looked at Reid and said, "You've got all sorts of jokes today haven't you?"

Reid just laughed.

"Oh so it's like that, is it?" With that Morgan jumped on Reid and began to tickle the younger male. "This is for eating all the chips and not sharing."

"No Derek. Stop!" Laughed Reid. The two men fell to the ground. Morgan lay above Reid, the movie forgotten and the only light emitted was from the TV. Their faces were so close. Derek could feel Spencer's warm breath on his lips, which made him shiver. Spencer's hazel orbs looked as if they were saying, _"Kiss me."_ They just stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Spencer broke the silence.

"Uh Derek your weight is kind of crushing me"

This got Derek out of the trance he was under and quickly got off his young friend, "Uh..Sorry Reid." He offered Spencer a hang, which the young man took graciously.

"It's okay. It's getting late. I should go"

Derek turned on the lights and looked at his phone it read 8:30 pm.

The two men exchanged goodbyes and Spencer drove home.

_End of flash back_

Morgan had thought about last Saturday for the last 5 days, before he drifted into his favourite dream. The one where he didn't have to deny all his feelings; the one where he kissed Reid instead of allowing him to go home.


End file.
